


kill to spare

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Killing, Mercy Killing, parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: The first time Lincoln got blood on his hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Murder - considered taboo unless in war or self-defense.**

Lincoln remembered the day Indra told him he would be her second. Her face was stone cold, but when no one was looking she winked at him and his face beamed with a smile.  
****  
“Come. I will teach you how to hunt.”

Lincoln smiled eagerly, nodding. He followed after her as she began trekking through the forest, trying to quell some of the excitement in his chest.

He stopped and looked up at the trees as he heard a noise in the distance. Indra looked back at him then nodded her head, “This way.”

She continued walking and he continued following her. His eyes were stuck on the sky, trying to ease the image into memory so he could draw it later. He only noticed Indra stopped walking when he ran into her back.

He looked around her, eyes furrowing at the deer crying and squirming on the ground. He felt his stomach drop at the sight.

He watched Indra reach and pull her knife out before she turned to him. He stood up straight, waiting for her to tell what to do.

She placed the sword in his hand, moving his arm a certain way, “Hold it like this.”

Lincoln nodded in understanding. His hand shook as he stook a step closer to the animal.

Indra stood aside and watched him, “We kill to harm.”

Lincoln looked back at her, swallowing heavy.

“But sometimes we kill to spare. Spare it.”

So he did. He raised the sword and plunged it inside of the animal, hearing their cries die out. He brung the sword back out, cringing at the sound it made. He held the sword in front of him, looking at the blood shine on it. 

He touched his fingers to it, watching the red liquid coat it. He heard the sword fall on the ground then he fell to knees. He looked at the deer, once full of life, and shutting its open eyes that stared back at him.

“Yu Gonplei Ste Odon.”

Indra put a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly done at him, “You saved it.”

“I saved it.”

He repeated. He stood up and looked at her, feeling something settle inside his chest.

“You will make a magnificent second.”

Then she turned and walked him home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a Luke Cage fic but my vision changed as i was writing it in my head. hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
